


Dyslexia

by Sailorzeplin



Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 21:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/pseuds/Sailorzeplin
Summary: Inktober Prompt 4





	Dyslexia

Pat and Brian had been together now for three months. Three months of bliss and love and Pat desperately trying to avoid having to write things down in the presence of Brian. Because how embarrassing was it, really, to be (find out Pat’s age) and be unable to spell things without looking it up. It was pretty humiliating, no matter the reason why. Because when he told people he was a “journalist” they praised him, but when he revealed he had Dyslexia, they suddenly saw him as pitiable.   
“Oh it must be so hard for you.”  
“Poor thing, does it take you more time than your coworkers?”  
“So...do you have a special way of doing things?”  
Pat hated it. It made him feel so...so stupid. And he didn’t want Brian to think he was stupid, not after he had hid it for so long. But Brian being Brian, he just had to find out.   
“Hey Pat! Come help me!”  
“What is it Bri?”  
“I’m trying to write this thing for Allegra, it’s her birthday soon remember? But I can’t remember that one word Simone said described her. What was it?”  
“Oh uh. Did you ask Simone?”  
“Yeah, but she was super dorky about it and said ‘I say many brilliant things Brian. Be more specific’ which was no help. So, do you remember?”  
“Yeah, I think. It was when she was pretending to be Edward Cullen and she called Allegra ‘effervescent’ right?”  
“Oh! Yeah! That’s what it was. Could you uh, could you spell it for me on here?”  
Pat began to sweat. It was one word. No big deal right? But it was. It was a big deal.   
“Yeah. Yeah here.”   
Pat picked up the pen, starting to spell.   
“Hey Pat, you made your ‘fs’ backwards.”  
“Wh-what?” Pat checked and they didn’t look backwards to him, but as he stared he saw them shift and-oh, shit. Backwards.   
“Hey Pat. I can write it if you want me to. I’ll just look it up, no big deal.”  
“No! No it is a big deal! It’s a big deal because I’m (insert age) and I can’t write my letters the right way sometimes, ‘cause I’m a fucking idiot. And I’m sorry that you have to deal with having a dumbass as a boyfriend but hey” Pat let out a sad chuckle “at least you can say you’re the beauty and the brains in this relationship.”  
“No. No hey Pat. Pat just...explain to me what’s up.”  
“I have dyslexia. Basically it means that I’m fucking stupid when I try to read or write. Nothing much to it.”  
“Oh no Pat. You’re not stupid. Not at all baby. Hey. C’mere.”  
Brian wrapped Pat up in his arms, hugging him gently as Pat cried, shushing him. Eventually Pat fell asleep in Brian’s arms like that, and Brian just smiled down at him, glad that Pat had put his charming little spell on him, no matter how it was spelled

**Author's Note:**

> Watch me project my dyslexia onto Pat


End file.
